Game Night
by Mustaches
Summary: Haruka and Takene play against each other in a shooting game. / Harutaka, one-shot.


**I wrote a Harutaka fanfic yesterday, but when I got this idea in my head, I just had to write this down! This was quickly done, so sorry about any mistakes or OOC moments.**

**The ending is dedicated to a certain walrus. Here you go.**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

The summer breeze blew through the windows, and although it wasn't that hot, Takane was sweating like crazy. Her fingers danced along the controller as she played the game she was so good at – Dead Bullet. Only this time, Haruka was right next to her, which was quite surprising. It had taken a lot for him to be able to persuade her to go over to her house and play.

He practically begged on his knees, pleading with Takane all day during class to let her play against him. She did her best ignore him, and she even put on her headphones to block out his pleas. Finally she gave in to Haruka's whims as the sick feeling in her heart persuaded her to. That, and Haruka was giving her that puppy dog look that she couldn't help but admire a bit. She agreed, blushing red, and they walked home when the school day ended. They promptly sat on the couch, turned on the gaming device, and waited for the game to load.

"I've gotten better ever since I started playing!" Haruka said as they waited. He sat with his controller in hand, poised and ready to play the game. Meanwhile, Takane slouched, having lost her will to keep a perfect gaming composure. She was tired anyway.

"That's the point of any shooting game, idiot," she replied, focusing on her controller so that she didn't make eye contact with the boy. Inside, her heart pounded like crazy. "You keep playing, practicing, and getting better."

"Still, I can't wait to show you what I've learned!" Haruka beamed, and she rolled her eyes.

Takane doubted he learned that much, since he only started a few weeks ago, but she was taken aback on the first level. When they started their match, shooting feverously at the zombies, it was evident that Haruka was getting better. The first rounds were easy, but Takane found it hard to keep her lead as Haruka trailed behind her. There was such a small gap between their scores.

After five rounds out of ten, Haruka was behind by about one hundred points. Takane sighed, exasperated, and was quite shocked that he had gotten better. Nevertheless, she kept her game face on, and started the next round. She was determined to back up her esteemed gaming reputation.

It might have been the slight heat of summer, or the fact that he was sitting so close to her that they were almost touching; Takane just couldn't focus properly. She thought she was, but her mind wandered aimlessly to the boy next to her as he kept commenting on the game.

"It's so gory!" He exclaimed at one point, keeping his eyes on the screen despite his previous statement. A splatter of blood covered the screen after he defeated a zombie, to which he flinched a little. He continued playing anyway.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started playing the game," the girl said between gritted teeth.

"Well, I kept going because I wanted to play the game you liked so much!" There was a slight chirp in his voice, and Takane couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She could physically feel her whole face getting red, but she bit her bottom lip and kept going.

"Yeah, well you could have stopped at anytime," she commented after the round drew to an end. True, she was glad he decided to play. He was her only real life friend she knew that played the game. At the same time, she was quite concerned that when he started, he would disapprove of the horrific theme.

They were at nine out of ten rounds. There was only one level left to prove who was better, and Takane believed it was her despite her lead by only one hundred points. She wiped the sweat from her brow, but before she could start the last level, Haruka spoke up.

"Good luck, Takane!" He gave her a warm, sincere smile, and she immediately went red. She was completely flustered as the boy smiled a few seconds more before looking at the screen.

She didn't fully recover from that warmth, and she stared at him a few seconds more before she realized the level had started. _I must have pressed the button accidentally! _Takane whipped her head to the screen, furiously shooting the targets as they made their way towards her. _I'm so stupid!_

Haruka had a lead this time, but that didn't stop her from trying to catch up. She made up for the lost time quickly, going everywhere in the map she could to regain her lost points. She moved in and out of the buildings rapidly as she shot down her enemies with perfect aim. The couch moved so much, both of the players moving during their game-play as if their movement was mimicked in the game.

They were now so close, her score fifty points away from Haruka's, and she watched the timer carefully as it ticked down to the final seconds.

_3…2…1…!_

"I…lost…?" Takane dropped her controller on her lap, and Haruka gasped in amazement. "I lost…by ten points!"

"Ahh, that was a good game, Takane!" She turned to face him, a furious look plastered on her face, but he did nothing but smile.

"Idiot," she growled under her breath, hiding her crimson face from him with her hands. _I lost…to the likes of him! If only I had paid attention and stopped staring!_

"Were you impressed?"

It was like Haruka didn't notice how humiliated she was! Takane quickly looked for answers for her defeat.

"I let you win!" She declared that with such certainty that she even believed it. "I made myself go easy on you so you wouldn't feel bad losing."

"You didn't look like you were going easy," he replied back, a slight sense of teasing in his voice.

"Of course I did!" She puffed, crossing her arms in defense. "It was just that – "

Suddenly, Haruka's warm lips were on her cheeks. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, but the deed was done. She made a mortified sound, something between the likes of a screech and a squeal. Her hands went to her cheeks out of instinct, and she was growing so warm despite the summer weather. She looked away, then back again, unsure of what to yell out.

_T – this is so bad…! Why am I like this?!_

"H – Haruka, you idiot!" She punched his shoulder, but it was light. She knew he wasn't the strongest, and that she had to go easy on him.

"Ah, sorry!" Haruka responded, rubbing his hand on his arm. "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me win!"

"That's not how you say thank you!" She screamed back, anger and embarrassment coursing through her body. "You're not even supposed to say thank you for winning!"

She continued to scream at him, although inside, she was feeling so warm. The feeling of his lips would forever be imprinted on her, and she would never forget it, no matter what form she would take.


End file.
